The Northwestern ADC is structured in a way that makes the Education Core play a critical role not only in outreach and recruitment but also in the design and development of new patient care modalities that leverage local research priorities. In the next 5 years, the Education Core will contribute to the goals of the Northwestern ADC by providing a key role of liaison and outreach to patients, their caregivers, and the lay and professional community via four specific aims: 1) Facilitate the infrastructure for the recruitment and retention of patients and cognitively healthy elderly into the clinical core, clinical trials and other research; 2) Develop and evaluate innovative Quality of Life Enrichment programs as models for non-medical interventions in early stage dementia care; 3) Conduct community outreach and education in underserved communities to raise awareness, promote early diagnosis and provide opportunities for research participation; and 4) Support the development and training of an interdisciplinary professional staff, faculty and students in areas related to Alzheimer's disease and other dementias and an educational infrastructure for training grants.